Main Page
Welcome to The official fanon of Resident Evil that ! ---- Gory Storm only features non-canonical characters, events, from the author and others' own imagination. For canonical information, go to The Resident Evil Wiki - Your Guide to Everything Resident Evil. If you want to learn how to survive a zombie outbreak, go to How to Survive a Zombie Outbreak Wiki. ---- since August 19, 2008 What is currently the article to keep your eyes on? After Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine fly back to America, they have a short reunion with Dominic Lee. Later on, Jill receives a message from David Chambers saying that he needs help defeating Roderick Lazarus. Jill knows about David's campaign and informs Chris about it. He agrees to help, as well as Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. They all get together at the B.C.K. and plan out the assault on Lazarus' facility. Extensive surveillance has revealed that Lazarus' main base of operations is in Baja California Sur, a strip of land on the west coast of America. As no other dependable soldiers are available, David needs Jill's help. Jill brings more backup than David thought, but he is grateful for the support, nonetheless. He is however, initially untrusting of Dom, after learning of his use of the Hyper-evolutionary virus. Both Jill and Chris vouch for Dom, making David reluctantly accepting him. The group then make their way to Lazarus' facility, and enter it silently. Want to find out more? click here. [[Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus|''read more...]] The current featured user is... Hyper Zergling Are you ready to unleash your imagination? To create your articles, just enter your articles title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Unleash Your Imagination! ; Is the T-Virus affecting your mind? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. * Check out '''Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Battling the Infection * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Meet your fellow survivors... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Maxis Erwin, Dominic Lee, Jane Bradstreet, Alex Ivring, Tori Hitoshi, David Chambers, Mary Gravling, Ethan Wilkinson, John Wolf, The Colonel The Swordsman, The Gauntlet, Tony Wesker, WOLF 0-1, Charles Burr, Levi Holiday, Maxwell Hunter, Milorad Lugevoi, Roderick Lazarus, Jacob Sans, Razor, Evan Jameson, Alexus Siemenov ,Sigmund Lazarus, Ian Robin Red Dragon Virus, Hyper-evolutionary virus, C-Pregenitor Virus, R-virus, T-Plaga, T-Synth, Luftwaffe 30967, TW-Virus, Advanced Tyrant Virus Resident Evil;Flashback, Resident Evil:Creator, Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, Resident Evil: Shade, Resident Evil: Graveyard, Resident Evil:Doomsday, Resident Evil: Call of Duty, Resident Evil:Ghost Hunter, Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus, Resident Evil: The Wesker Children, Resident Evil: Failsafe, Resident Evil 6: Project Omega, Resident Evil: REborn Silvus, Reaver, The Stalwart, Swift Tyrant, Hannibal, Sammael Nagarani, Helox, DarkRain, Naglfar, Fenrir, Mafdet, F-Hannibal Resident Evil: The True Version, Soundtrack Evil: A Resident Evil Compilation * * * * * Template:Character * Template:Organization __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse